


Heart

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes my brain is evil.

For all the accelerated healing the serum had given Steve, for all he could survive a lot more than the average human could, it didn't make a scrap of difference. 

Not even Captain America could survive that. 

There was blood on his hands, on the gauntlets from before he had taken them off. All over the front of the suit and on the ground beneath them. He'd built a device to keep himself alive, to keep his heart beating, he was a fucking genius, he was Iron Man, and he'd never felt so useless. 

Because it was impossible to keep a heart beating when there wasn't even one left. 


End file.
